1. Field
The following description relates to providing an image forming apparatus, a server apparatus, and a method of controlling printing of the server apparatus, and more particularly, to providing an image forming apparatus that in a pull printing system, receives error information thereof, determines whether to transmit printing data according to an error state level corresponding to the error information and whether to delete the printing data from a server apparatus, and provides a guide message according to the determination, the server apparatus, and a method of controlling printing of the server apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pull printing system refers to a system where printing data is transmitted from a host apparatus to a server apparatus and the transmitted printing data is transmitted from the server apparatus to any image forming apparatus in order to output the printing data.
For example, in the pull printing system, if the user inputs user information in the image forming apparatus, a printing data job list corresponding to the user information among printing data pre-stored in the server apparatus is received, and if the user selects one of the printing data, the selected printing data is printed.
The server apparatus transmits printing data to the image forming apparatus according to a request of the user and then deletes the transmitted printing data from the server apparatus. Here, if the image forming apparatus succeeds in completing a printing job, this is not a problem. However, if the image forming apparatus is not a printable state, the printing data is deleted from the server apparatus, and a desired output is not acquired.
For example, if the user does not recognize that printing is impossible due to lack of a residual amount of toner of an image forming apparatus selected by the user and inputs a printing data output command into the corresponding image forming apparatus, the corresponding printing data is deleted data from the server apparatus, and the user does not acquire a desired output.
Here, the user goes back to the host apparatus to transmit the printing data to the server apparatus and then moves to another image forming apparatus connected to the server apparatus in order to input a printing command.
Therefore, there is a need for a printing controlling method of transmitting printing data to an image forming apparatus and checking a state of the image forming apparatus before deleting the printing data from a server apparatus to determine whether to transmit the printing data and whether to delete the printing data from the server apparatus.